Galene
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Galene (disambiguation) |id = 820677 |idalt = |no = 8491 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69 |normal_distribute = 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 12, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 8, 7, 5, 6, 7, 8, 6, 7, 5, 8, 7, 6, 8, 7 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |ubb_distribute = 7, 8, 6, 5, 8, 6, 8, 5, 7, 8, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |ubb2_distribute = 7, 8, 6, 5, 8, 6, 8, 5, 7, 8, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Following a successful power struggle, the Corporation gained significant political influence and governmental control over the city. One of their first major projects was to assure the general public that they no longer wished to pursue war, and the city's entire squadron of urban military androids were sent to be "deactivated." But this is only a half-truth. These androids were equipped with the latest in artificial intelligence, which made them well-suited for taking down humanoid targets and navigating in an urban landscape. When one of the androids visibly expressed the equivalent of human emotion, the Corporation feared that their growing sentience would soon cause them to question orders and incite rebellion. This unit, like the others, had an assigned codename: Galene. The androids were sent in batches to the state junkyard to be "disposed of", but the general callous attitude toward robots of any kind was simply to disintegrate. No matter how human they pretended to be, an android was just a pile of circuits and wires programmed to respond in certain ways. Galene, however, demonstrated more than just passing curiosity in her fate. Her capacity for emotion was astounding, even to herself, and inwardly she feared her imminent demise. While she awaited her turn to be dismantled for reusable parts, she suddenly struck up conversation with a scruffy young man over the only thing that was sufficiently interesting as a topic: his steel prosthetic leg. |summon = VLKR Type-04, designation "Galene" reporting. Pending orders. ...I...look forward to working with you. |fusion = Upgrade installed. Functions enhanced. Assistance ackn-...Thank...you. |evolution = |hp_base = 5285 |atk_base = 2625 |def_base = 2135 |rec_base = 2205 |hp_lord = 7550 |atk_lord = 3750 |def_lord = 3050 |rec_lord = 3150 |hp_anima = 8442 |rec_anima = 2912 |atk_breaker = 3988 |def_breaker = 2812 |def_guardian = 3288 |rec_guardian = 3031 |def_oracle = 2931 |rec_oracle = 3507 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Intuition Chip |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, 20% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts Spark damage, greatly boosts critical damage & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 150% Spark damage, 100% Crit damage, 15% BB Gauge reduction |bb = Protocol: Pulse Rain |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack and probable evasion to self for 1 turn & massive additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% chance of resisting KO, 30% chance of evasion & 700% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 750 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Control: System Flood |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 170% Spark, 50% Spark to self & 100% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 15 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 15 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Override: Terminate |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Water attack on all foes, 15 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 450% crit damage, 450% Spark & 450% Spark to self |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Rapid Dismantle |esitem = Scraptech Vektor, Excelsior Chip MK-1, Excelsior Chip MK-2, or Excelsior Chip MK-3 |esdescription = Adds probable Spark critical when Scraptech Vektor is in the same squad or when Excelsior Chip MK-1, MK-2 or MK-3 is equipped, slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies & 80% boost to Atk and 20% boost to critical hit rate |esnote = 15% Spark Damage |evofrom = |evointo = 820678 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Valentine's Summon: Feb 13, 7:00 PST ~ Feb 28, 6:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Valentines Token |bazaar_1_desc = Glitch in the Heart: Terminus *Farm Scrapping Security |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0028_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}